Accidental Happenings
by Silveromance
Summary: Andrea had been minding her own when she finds herself in the Transformers universe. With a smart mouth and a temper of her own she quickly catches the attention of Megatron, not to mention Barricade.Based on 2007movie Barricadeoc and some Starscreamoc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You and I both know I don't own anything but the fic plot.

Accidental Happenings

A teen dodged behind a trash bin, and leaned against the side of it panting.

"This is not happening! I'm not being chased by Prime or the oh so lovable Ironhide. This is not real." She pinched herself to wake up but all it did was make a bruise. "Ow."

Andrea didn't know what to do; the day had started out normal enough. Wake up, go to school, sleep in class, and go home. "Danni would probable love this."

Andrea stuck her head out from behind the bin, only to see Ironhide's bumper mere inches form her face.

"Don't they ever give up?" She mumbled to herself then scrambled to her feet and took off running down the ally, but stopped halfway when Optimus drove into the other end.

Both vehicles pulled in, effectively blocking her. Andrea was looking at both Autobots when she noticed an open window near Optimus. She started to form an escape plan when he came in further, killing yet another good idea.

Optimus looked at the girl in front of him. She had short brown hair and was 5'5", but most importantly she was wearing the Decepticon logo on her shirt.

_'Ironhide we are too close to the street, do not transform. Activate your hologram, she may be innocent to what we are, but we're going to get some answers.'_

Andrea was startled when the door of semi-truck opened and out stepped a man with brown hair and a really nice body, and clothes matching the truck. He walked up to her, stopping a few feet short.

"Why do you bear the Decepticon symbol?"

Andrea smiled and said in the most innocent voice she could. "Because my other shirt was dirty."

Ironhide got out unnoticed and stood in front of himself. "That's not a good enough answer."

Andrea looked back seeing another hologram, this one having short black hair instead of brown, with an equally hot body, and dressed in black.

"But it's true."

While talking to him, she spotted a long board with wheels on it, similar to the things mechanics use when working on cars. Looking between the both of them she shrugged and walked to it hoping that they were the type of holograms that you can walk through, and not solid, like so many stories she had read.

"What's it matter to you though?"

Optimus and Ironhide watch warily as the teen picked up the board.

"The Decepticons are an evil group that must be stopped." Ironhide said almost growling.

Andrea shrugged her shoulders in an almost bored manner, "I don't see how this concerns me."

Ironhide scowled. "Wearing the symbol implies you're a Deception, which makes you our enemy."

Andrea smiled "Oh, I'm no Decepticon; I'm just a fan-girl."

With that said, she ran at Optimus, hurled the board down and collapsed down on it. She rolled through the hologram's legs and under the truck. Immediately, Optimus started pulling out from over her, but Andrea wasn't having any of that and grabbed onto him. He stopped moving instantly.

"Girl, let go."

Andrea couldn't help but grin at the situation she had got herself in. "Why?"

"It's dangerous, now come out."

Andrea rolled around underneath him poking wires and exploring. "Dangerous for whom? As long as you don't move, I'll be fine."

"For the both of us, come out now." Optimus shuddered when Andrea touched a sensitive wire.

"No, I think I'll stay."

Optimus sighed not having any other choice. '_Bumblebee, Ratchet meet me at the Lookout, we have a situation.'_

"Very well, hold on because we're leaving." '_Ironhide stay behind me if she should let go'_

Andrea let out a shout when Optimus backed out of the ally and drove away with her attached to the bottom.

At every stop, Andrea would move to a different place. It had been a little annoying, but he just ignored it after awhile. Until he got a message from Ironhide.

_'Optimus sir, the board was left behind on the last stop_.'

Optimus nearly veered off the side of the road.

"Hey! I thought you were supposed to be a good driver?!" Again he swerved; Andrea's voice coming from inside of him. Optimus did a full body scan to discover her in a small cavity reachable only from the underside of his truck form.

_'She resides within my form.'_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

When Andrea had been poking around under Optimus, her hands had started to get tired of holding on. So when she had spotted the cavity in his undercarriage, she took the opportunity a stop light presented to explore it. You could probably fit half a dryer in it, and it had a ledge on the bottom she could sit on, so naturally she got in and sat.

Ratchet, Sam and Bumblebee were already at the Lookout when Optimus and Ironhide arrived. As soon a he pulled in, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Ironhide transformed. Faintly, a sound could be heard coming from under their leader.

"Doom doom doom doooom doom doom doom" (think Gir)

"Please, get her out;" his tone almost desperate, "she won't stop singing."

The sound suddenly stopped, "Where are we?" came from under him.

Sam walked up to Optimus and looked under him. "There's no one there."

"Hey, is that Sam?" Andrea poked her head out of the hole. "It is Sam! Hi Sam Witwickity!" She waved wildly at him.

"What?! Guys, there is a girl inside of Optimus!" the boy said turning to the transformers.

"My name's Andrea!" she shouted out, trying to carry on a conversation. Sam leaned back down, "Get out of there-- "

"Is Ratchet out there?" she him cut off.

"Um, yes" he said, raising an eyebrow and looking over at Ratchet.

"I'm assuming that since you're here that Bumblebee is too?" Andrea asked a cheesy grin on her face.

"Yes, he is too…Who are you?" The girl smiled.

"I told you already, I'm Andrea. Tell Bumblebee that he's one of the most adorable Autobot in the universe, and tell Ironhide he is the coolest. Oh and tell Ratchet he's the coolest doctor." She then pulled her head back into the hole; her head starting to feel fuzzy from being upside-down.

Sam looked at the Transformers knowing that they heard her. "I--" Just then an explosion had erupted near them.

"Decepticons!" said Ironhide as he shot at Starscream. The jet transformed as Barricade rammed into Bumblebee.

"We have an old 'friend' of yours," Barricade snarled, punching down the yellow Camero.

The sound of a jet was herd when a figure dropped from the sky. It landed with a ground shuttering boom, kicking dirt and dust into the air. The form stood tall as the dust settled to reveal Megatron.

"Hello, Autobots."

With Ironhide taking care of Starscream, and Bumblebee occupied with Barricade, Ratchet had taken up position of protecting Optimus.

"What's the matter, Prime? Can you not fight your own battles?"

Sam ran at Optimus and slid under him to get Andrea out. "You got to get out of there!"

"Nu uh, this is the part that, if I come out I get kidnapped," she answered, thinking about all the stories she had read.

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Sam grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out.

"No, it makes sense to me, so I ain't moving!" Andrea yelled back, pulling her arm away.

Megatron punched Ratchet knocking him a few feet back, before charging him and punching again. The medic held up as long as he could but before long had been knocked down.

"Sam, leave her, you got to take cover."

"But Optimus-"

"No Sam just go take cover I'll deal with this." Sam nodded and ran from under Optimus and into the nearby forest.

"Andrea this is your last chance, get out or you're going into battle with me." Andrea thought about it, which one was worse? On one hand she'd get kidnapped, on the other and she would be with-----

Optimus transformed without any warning, causing Andrea to yell.

"I thought I had a choice?!"

His only reply was, "You took too long."

vvvvvvvvv

Wheeljack had joined the fight and had teamed up with Starscream on Ironhide. But now that Optimus had distracted Megatron, Ratchet went after him. When Ratchet had rushed the scientist, he had noticed at the last second and turned to lock hands with the medic.

"Hello Ratchet, I see you got away from Megatron." He said in a tense voice.

"Don't talk to me, traitor. You're here to fight, so let's fight." Ratchet said pulling away from the lock and punching Wheeljack.

Vvvvvvvvvv

Andrea watched as she moved from the ground and things shifted around her.

"Oh my god," was all she could say when she came face to face with a glowing containment chamber that had small waves of blue and white seeping from it.

"Please tell me I'm not in your chest, and that that's not your spark." Andrea didn't get an answer, but she knew what it was.

"Megatron!" Optimus said, and then punched him away from the fallen medic. "How are you alive?"

Megatron grinned. "You and the humans were foolish to assume me dead, Prime. True, the Allspark did do some damage but it also repaired me at the bottom of the ocean. I'm better than ever."

With the sound of grinding metal, a plasma cannon formed from the palm of his right hand and shot at his rival.

The Autobot leader was hit in the chest pushing him back. Before he could regain his balance, Optimus was hit by another blast, causing him to fall over. Andrea hit her head, "Ow," she said to herself.

"Damn it," Andrea crawled up and stuck her head out the gaping hole in Optimus's chest.

"Hey! You! If you're going to kill him stop messing around and just do it!" She yelled at the decepticon.

Megatron looked down at the rather human head sticking out from the hole he caused. "What's this? It looks like you have an infestation, Prime."

Andrea looked up at the pointy silver bot. "Wow, you're even scarier in person."

"Girl, be silent." The injured bot said getting back on his feet.

"Like hell I will!" she said looking in the direction of his head, "Where'd you learn to fight, 'cause you suck at it!"

Optimus was again hit, this time in the abdomen and Andrea slipped and fell back into his chest.

"I like this human, Prime. I think I'll have to take her," Megatron said. He grabbed Autobot's chest-plate and pulled at it until it came partially off, reviling the shaken teen. Optimus punched Megatron away from him.

"Leave the girl alone Megatron," Optimus growled out as he put a hand over the hole in his chest.

Ratchet and Wheeljack were shooting at each other, dodging and rolling out of the way of blasts without really paying attention to the others, so when Ratchet dodged a blast, it zoom over his head and hit Optimus in the back.

Optimus lurched forward and Andrea slipped threw his fingers. She let out a scream as she was falling only to be caught by none other than Megatron, who in one smooth motion kicked Optimus and grabbed her from the air.

Megatron stood tall. "Decepticons, Retreat!"

All the Decepticons broke away from the person they were fighting and transformed speeding away to the base, except for Wheeljack who was stopped by Megatron. The Decepticon leader ordered him to open his doors and then tossed Andrea onto the back seat of the Barracuda.

"Get her back to the base."

Andrea let out a yelp as she was tossed like luggage into the car and another as the door slammed shut and Wheeljack raced away from the lookout.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver: sorry for the long wait, i love you all for reading and love you more for reviewing.

Thank You:

The ness-ness

and

Inuyasha999

for tips and help

Accidental Happenings

Wheeljack watched the teen as she got up from the floor and sat in the back seat. Once she got herself upright he couldn't help but notice that on her shirt was the Decepticon mark.

"You wear the Decepticon symbol."

Andrea jumped when she heard his voice come out of the radio. "And you have the Autobot symbol. What's your point?"

"Why?"

The brown haired teen threw up her hands in a defensive position. "Hold on there, don't you think that's a little personal? I mean this is just our first date."

He was silent for a moment. "This is not a date," he said in a deadpan voice. "This is a kidnapping and you are a hostage."

The girl pulled off her shoes then climbed over the seat leaving them in the back. "Don't be so modest, W- -"

"Why did you do take off your shoes?"

Andrea looked at her shoes. "That's simple; I didn't want to get dirt on your seats."

Wheeljack watched the human. His experience with the species so far had been them running in fear at just the sight of him, yet this girl did no such thing. "Why are you not afraid?"

The teen smirked as if waiting for that question. "You don't scare me. Megatron, now he's scary. Barricade too. Starscream, well he's more annoying than scary. But, the sad truth is I can't do anything about it right now so there is no point in panicking." She coughed her voice now sounding sluggish. "Can you open a window, please?"

"What you are experiencing is knock out gas, I'm afraid you will have to be asleep for the ride to the base to prevent you from knowing the location."

Andrea's vision was blurry at this point. "Well, that makes sense." Slugishly she gat up and crawled into the backseat. "I'ma going ta lay back here then," she then chuckled a bit, "Wake meh when weh get ther." Then she passed out with limbs all over the place.

"_Lord Megatron, what am I to do with the girl when I arrive at the base?_"

"_There is a containment unit is being set up within your quarters, there you will keep watch of it."_

"_Very well, I will arrive in approximately two days."_

vVvVvVvVvVv

Andrea awoke to the car door opening. Sluggishly, she looked towards the source too see a giant silver hand at the door. The seat she was laying on tilted up and she rolled out onto the palm. She put her hand on her head.

"Are we there yet?"

The hand closed around her and lifted up to the face of Megatron. "Your heart rate is increasing. Are you afraid?"

Wheeljack transformed and waited for his leader to finish with the girl.

Her eyes were wide but slowly a grin spread across her face. "Not so much as scared, more of the most exciting thing that will ever happen to me. I have to say though you are VERY intimidating."

Her captor let out a deep chuckle, and she practically melted at the sound, not because it was scary but because it was a VERY sexy sound.

"Take her to the holding cell," he said, handing her over the 'mad scientist'.

The young adult sat in his hand as they walked down the hall. She sat there thinking when she caught sight of her feet and realized something. "What happened to my shoes?"

The bot holding her look down for a moment and then reached with his free hand and pulled a chunk of her sneaker from a gear on his hip. "I was wondering why my gears were stiff."

Looking at the remains of her shoe she pouted, "This is what I get for being nice to my captors." she turned to look the blue bot directly in the eye, "I'm not talking to you."

He gave her a look the could only be translated as 'the hell?!'.

He walked into his quarters and glanced around for the cell she would be placed in, while she looked at the objects laying about the room, when she spotted a large box-like structure with bars sitting on a desk. "Hey, Lumpy, is that were I'm staying?" she said pointing at the box.

He walked over to the box,"What happened to not talking to me?" he said as he stepped over various object sprawled on the floor.

"I got over it." Another thought struck her unexpectedly. "Do you know enough about humans to be taking care of me? And how long was I asleep anyway?"

The scientist shrugged, "How hard could it be? All you have to do is eat and sleep right? You were asleep for two days."

"Two days." A small gurgle came as soon as the thought hit her.

Wheeljack placed her in her new, although forced, room. "What was that?"

"That, my dear Scientist, was my stomach. It means I am in need of nutrition, A.K.A. food." The room she was placed in was decent enough. There was a bed and it looked like a normal room except for the fact that it could be move and of course the bars that made the walls. 'I feel like a hamster.' she thought.

"I will get you some energon if you're hungry." he said shutting the lid of the cage.

"Wheeljack," she said in a deadpan voice, "Energon is for transformers, I am a human. I need human food. And I need to eat three times a day."

The transformer made a sound similar to a sigh. "Let me make this easier on the both of us, and search the World Wide Web." With that said, he looked up everything that had to do with the life style of a human and their diet. "Very well. I will send someone out to get the necessary items. Until then you will sit there while I work on a project." He then sat down and pulled out various trinkets.

Without taking a look at what he was doing she dived behind her bed. "Are you sure that is wise? Me being fragile and all."

The blue bot looked over at her with a raised optic panel "What are you talking about? Nothing could possibly go-" BOOM "..." Wheeljack looked at is project in surprise. "I didn't even touch it!"

After working for an hour Andrea could feel her hair rise from static then fall every time she was shocked. Over and over, for about 20 minutes, there would be a small pop from the static followed by a small monotoned "Ow" from the girl.

Wheeljack turn to the human. "Will do you quit making that noise? You're distracting me from my work."

With a huff she sat in the middle of her cage. "I would be happy to if I didn't keep getting shocked, but there's too much static flying around for me to not get shocked."

Sighing the blue 'bot scanned the area voltage around her. "The energy in the air seems to move in your direction, and you have a small amount of electricity flowing through your form."

"What? It's flowing towards me? That doesn't sound good." The teen scratched her head only to get shocked again. "Ow."

The energy in the air vanished and then slowly started to build up again. "You don't seem too worried about the energy in your body."

"Of course I wouldn't be, it's a natural part of my physiology, silly. It keeps my heart pumping and my body moving."

A small humming sound could be heard as he thought, 'Could there be a human spark? I suppose it is possible seeing as we are both are ran by a similar source of energy. Doing a scan on the girl like she was a transformer may show the results I'm looking for.' Standing up he opened the cage and pulled her out.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking you to get scanned." he said leaving the room and walking down the hall.

"Why am I being scanned, and will it hurt?" she said slowly.

Walking into another room he set her on a large raised bed. "I want to see if you have a spark or an energy reading of any kind. It might hurt. I've never tried this on a human before."

"So you're experimenting on me?!" came a squeak from the teen.

Wheeljack grinned, "It would seem so. Now, I would lie down if I were you."

Andrea crossed her arms and took a stance that clearly said 'Make me'.

"Have it your way." Turning around he typed something on the overgrown computer. A beam came from above her and covered the entire bed. Her vision warped then she felt sick to her stomach, closely fallowed by passing out, falling onto the hard bed.

Shutting off the beam he moved her onto her back in the middle of the bed, and started his test.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Later on Wheeljack approached the Decepticon leader, "Lord Megatron, I have reason to believe that there is a human spark."

Megatron turned from his work, "What reasons would that be?"

"The human was showing small amounts of energy running threw her system. When I compared it to the Allspark and a transformer, it resembled it in many ways, but it had its differences just like any transformer would with the differences of energy signals."

"How were they similar?" The silver fiend said now fully turned to the scientist.

"Like us she has an energy within her chest it is contained in and around and organ called the heart. She also uses this energy to control her movement, there are continuous pulses coming from her memory core in her head. But unlike us when she goes into a stasis the pulses continue." He finished with his report and awaited his leaders reply.

"Very good, continue testing. Inform me when something of value arises."


	3. Chapter 3

SR: Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long, I don't really have a good excuse. Thank you so much for the reviews.  And thank you for waiting, I'll try not to let to much time go by this time.

____________________________________________________________________

The human girl groaned and turned her head to the side, glancing at the bars of her cage.

"Are you in pain?" the blue bot said, picking her up out of her cage.

Hazel eyes looked up at him. "No, I just feel really stiff. How long was I out?"

"Only two hours." he said doing a minor scan on her, making sure everything was normal.

A rumbling growl was herd. Andrea put a hand on her stomach. "So, about that food. Do ya have any yet?"

The scientist decided not to comment as they left the room and walked down the hallway then tuned into another room.

"Where are we?" the energetic girl asked, looking around at a giant bar and stools, then the tables with chairs.

"This is where we come to refuel, I believe humans call it a mess hall," he said setting her down on the bar next to the wall. He then pointed at a two doors on the wall. "This leads to a pantry and a fridge. Both have been stocked up with food by Frenzy. I suggest you eat."

Andrea didn't wait for him to finish talking; she was already in the pantry look for substance. Finding nothing she wanted at the moment, she walked into the fridge. When she came out she was holding fruit and a carton of milk. Once she shut the door she plopped down in front of it.

"Is something the matter?" he asked sitting on a stool. She was slouched and her bottom lip slightly sticking out as she eyed an apple before taking a bite. "The fridge and the pantry are like a health nuts dream. Not one bit of junk food," she said in a tearful voice.

Chuckling at her childish behavior he said, "According to studies this is a part of a healthy lifestyle. This and exercise."

The human girl looked up in horror, "You're going to make me exercise?!"

The bot couldn't help but laugh. "You are a strange one. Hurry and eat, we have more testing and experiments to conduct."

"Oh goody," she said, lazily eating some grapes. "What is the experiment?"

"I will explain it to you once we get to the lab." Andrea's eyes widened at the mention of the lab. "I assure you nothing painful. Just a few test regarding your life energy."

Standing she threw away her trash and walked onto Wheeljack's hand. "May I at least take a shower or something? I feel like I just went swimming in the trash." Pulling on her shirt, she pretended to sniff it and made motions of getting sick.

"You will have to ask Lord Megatron. The only place to clean at the moment is in a river," he said laughing at her antics.

The teen sat for a moment. "Alright, take me to your leader," she said with a giggle.

As they were walking, Andrea used this chance to get a better look at the base. The hall was rounded and had panels missing showing rock behind it.

"Did you guys just start building? Are we underground?" she asked pointing out numerous holes in the wall.

"Yes, to both questions," the scientist answered. "This is an ideal location for the base, because of the large amount of iron ore found in the ground."

"Did you guys carve out a mountain?"

They rounded a corner. The walls looking better built the further in they went.

"Actually, Barricade did most the work, as he was the only one on earth when Megatron announced his body was repaired and that he demanded a base to be set up by the time he was fully operational."

"Oh," she said as they reached the control room.

"What is it you require?" Megatron said turning from a computer, the screen showing symbols falling like something from the matrix.

"The human has a request," the blue bot said, depositing her on a table in front of his lord. The silver Decepticon raised an eye ridge.

"She does, does she?" He then turned his attention to the young adult. "Well girl? What is it that you require?" he asked, clearly amused.

Andrea bowed, a small grin on her face. "Lord Megatron, being the disgusting human I am, I would like to wash myself, to prevent the odor that my person is sure to make and offend if I do not."

The Decepticon leader considered her words before questioning further. "How often will you need to wash?"

"Well, if Wheeljack is going to have me exercise to be better specimen, I will need one daily. Otherwise, the cool temperature of the base will allow me three, at most four days," the girl said after thinking it over. "_For an evil Decepticon warlord, he is surprisingly polite. Who knew."_

"Very well, Starscream will take you to the river."

VvVvVvVvV

"Report, Bumblebee."

"I followed them for as long as I could sir, but, when they entered the mountains I lost sight of them." The scout's shoulders fell as Sam sat barely awake in his hands. "I tried to pick up the trail or any sign of them, but the area was clean. Sorry sir."

Optimus sighed "You did your best, soldier. Go rest, we will form a plan of action once you have charged."

Nodding his head the yellow bot walk to his chambers. He would return to the Witwicky house with Sam in the morning. _ 'It's a good thing Sam told his parents about us,' _he thought opening the door to his room. Setting the teenage boy in a make shift bed on his desk, the yellow bot gave a very human like yawn and laid down.

"Night Bee."

"Good night Sam"

VvVvVvVvVvVvV

Sleeping....

Ratchet stared at the small human girl sleeping on an energon IV bag.

'_How did she get in here undetected?' _

He just couldn't wrap his processor around it. _'Maybe she is one of Sam's friends.' _ He scanned the mysterious female, searching for any trace of Sam's or Makala's DNA on her. He found a match but not to who he was looking for.

"_Optimus Sir, you might want to come to the sickbay. There is a human here that has traces of DNA on her from the one who was in your spark chamber."_

In only a few seconds the red and blue autobot was walking through the bay door. "Where is she?"

"She is asleep. I do not know how she got in, or on the counter for that matter._" _The medic pointing to the IV bag where the girl was resting. She had a small frame, with medium length light brown hair and a pair of glasses crooked on her face. Next to the medical bag was a backpack with a few item falling out.

"She does not seem to pose a threat, wake her."

Ratchet nodded and reached for the girl. Both of the autobots prepared for the panic that usually comes with seeing them.

Someone was pushing her, but, she wasn't ready to wake up. "Mm.. Not yet Matt....few more minutes....take you to school." Her glasses falling off when she rolled over.

When she was pushed again she grabbed at the source, only to feel a cool hard surface.

"Huh?" Opening her eyes she looked at the metal surface she was touching then her fuzzy surrounding.

Both of the autobots watched as she touched Ratchet's finger. The small human turned her head and looked around her. Her brown eyes stopping on Optimus then Ratchet and continued on to the room.

"This is not where I fell asleep," she then did a little hop to make the IV bag move. " I don't have a water bed."

By this point Ratchet had taken his finger back, and the autobot leader chose to question the female.

"What-"

"Holy crap!" she jolted back startled.

Optimus gave a small laugh. "I apologizes for scaring you." He then picked up her glasses and handed them to her. "Here are your glasses."

Taking her glasses she put them on and looked up with clear sight. "This is sooooo not where I fell asleep."

"I am Optimus Prime, this is my medic Ratchet. What is you name and how did you get in the base?" the blue and red bot said, his voice deep with command yet soft with kindness.

Sitting up she crossed her legs a smile appeared on her face. "My name is Danielle, call me Dani. As for how I got

in, I was asleep when it happened."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Again sorry for the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS!

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

"Ok, so your telling me that I can't leave this area?" Danni said, her hand swinging to a small apartment like room.

A man with a uniform on nodded his head. "Until we can decide whether you pose a threat to the Autobots or not. This is the only room were you may get an ounce of privacy. There will be two guards posted outside your room. If your attendance is needed you will be escorted. Are...We...Clear?"

"No we're not clear!" She shouted, her voice rising in disbelief. "What on Earth could I do to a transformer?!"

With a look of superiority he replied in a stiff tone, "The mere fact that you have knowledge of them is threat enough." He turned and walked away.

"Watch it Simmons, I know were you're mom lives."

Simmons turned in time to see her door shut.

VvVvVvVvVvV

Danni huffed and plopped onto the couch provided for her. '_I probably shouldn't have said that.' _She sighed and pulled out her phone. _'I wonder if I can call anyone?'_

Halfheartedly she dialed her mom's number not really expecting it to cross over dimensions.

**'I'm sorry the number you are calling is not-'**

Hanging up she moved onto the next number and got the same response to all but one.

**'Hello?!?' **

Jumping to her feet, Danni started walking back and forth excitedly. "OhMyGod, Andy you will not believe what has happened to me!!"

"**Oh my god, I have to tell you sooo much!"**

"Me first, you won't be able to top this!!" Her arm waved spasmodically as she tried to express her excitement.

"**I bet I can, but go ahead."**

"I'm in the Transformers world!!" By now she was jumping around the room.

The other line was quiet for a moment. **"No....way!"**

"Yes way!! Now let's see you top that!" The brunet was confident that she had out done her friend.

"**I will because I, my dear Danni, am in the- Ah! Starscream, no! Don't look!....... I don't care, turn around!... No! My phone! Don't--!"**

Looking at the phone, she saw the words 'call ended' flash on the screen. "Starscream?" Her eyes lit up when she realized that if her friend was yelling at Starscream then she was here too.

"Aw, how come she gets to be with the 'Cons?"

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Starscream held Andrea away form him by her shirt as he walked back to Wheeljack's lab.

"You didn't have to kill my phone. I was just talking to Danni." The young woman's arms were crossed and holding onto her shirt to make sure she didn't slip out and fall to her doom. "And could you not hold me like I'm a moldy gym sock!"

"I don't take orders from you, fleshling," he growled, shaking her from side to side as he talked.

"I may be a 'disgusting fleshling'," she used her hands to make air quotes, "but at least I got gut's, you sniveling coward!"

His optics flashed. "You need to be taught a lesson, human, on who's in charge." With a flick of his wrist he sent her flying.

Halfway to the ground she was caught by another set of claws. "You're a fool Starscream. Can you not even do something as simple as watch a human?"

Andrea sat up in the Decepticon's palm and brushed a hand through her short brown hair, taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart. "What a rush."

"Megatron, My Lord, I was only trying to teach the fleshling a lesson. I had no intention of hurting it, just scaring it a bit." Starscream was now slightly bowing with his hands clasped, much to the amusement of the slightly shaken woman.

"So, Starscream," the small human called from the silver bot's hand, "Who's in charge?"

Fury erupted on the seeker's face as Megatron bellowed in amusment.

VvVvVvVv

Looking around the conference room Danni sighed. Everyone had just arrived, both human and Autobot and they all wanted to question her.

Optimus Prime was first to ask a question. "Danielle, what do you know of Transformers?"

She shrugged. "Other than the Decepticons and the Autobots have been at war, which was started by Megatron, since ancient times; that, to even, the odds you sent away the Allspark, which was destroyed by Sam; and that you're the last Prime. Not much," she said in one breath.

A very human-like sigh escaped the Autobot leader. "Do you know of this girl?"

A hologram appeared, the image was of a girl with short brown hair, standing at 5'5" and her expression was one of mischief. Her clothing was a Decepticon shirt and plain pants.

"That's Andrea; we went to school together." Waving her hand through the hologram, Danni gave a little giggle. "Why?"

The Autobots shared a look around the room before Ratchet stepped forward and got down to the female's level.

"Andrea was captured four days ago by the Decepticons. It is unlikely that she is still alive." Ratchet's voice was deep with regret.

Putting a hand over her mouth to hide a smile, she tilted her head down and said in the saddest voice she could muster up: "But there's still a chance, right?"

. VvVvVvVvVvV

Megatron returned her to her cage. Turning to the scientist he warned him not to let her out of his sight before leaving to do, what Andrea liked to call "Lordly stuff".

"I'm going to die."

Wheeljack looked up from his work to the human female sprawled out on the floor of her cage. "Why do you say that?"

Throwing an arm over her eyes she let out a long sigh. "Well for starters I'm in the Decepticon base as a test subject. That's not safe from any view. Then I had to go and make fun of Starscream in front of Megatron. That idiot will be out for my blood, even if it means more trouble for him. Now my best friend is in this wor... war...of the worlds.. mess at the Autobot base."

If she was in an anime, she sure she would have had a giant sweat-drop at her cover up. The last thing she needed was them knowing that she wasn't from their dimension.

Fully facing her now, the scientist cocked his head to the side. "How do you know enough about Starscream or the Deceptions to make that observation?"

_Oops. _Rolling onto her stomach she put her head on her folded arms. " Well it's not so much I know about you guys but more of what I've seen and heard so far."

Still curious, he picked her out of her cage and held her at eye level. "Then explain your reasoning to me."

_Oh boy. _"Well lets see..." She pausing to gather her thoughts and all she learned about behavior to make a convincing lie. "Being a test subject doesn't sound good from the start. Now add in the fact that you're the bad guys, as told by Optimus Prime, and it just doesn't scream safeto me."

Making a humming in acknowledgment of her that logic. "And what about Starscream?"

"The way he walks and behaves when Megatron isn't around says it all. He acts as if he is in charge, maybe as if he has a position of power. People like him usually have a large ego which means he'll want to pay me back for insulting him." Andrea ran a hand through her hair she smiled at him.

Blinking, he put her on his desk and picked up his data pad. "Interesting. You're more intelligent than I thought."

Andrea's eyebrows scrunched together. "What?"

Wheeljack wrote some notes on the pad before he shut it off and focused on her again. "As my subject I need all kinds of data on you for conclusive results. I had miscalculated your intelligence."

She arched an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms grinned. "You thought I was an idiot."

Placing a hand on the back of his head he took on a look of embarrassment. "I did."

"Well don't I feel loved." she said sarcastically, shaking her head she gave a small laugh before covering a yawn.

Placing her back in her cage Wheeljack advised she get some sleep. "Tomorrow I'll be starting physical tests."

"Oh goodie," she said laying down on her bed. "Don't expect much. I haven't been physically fit for the last five years."

For the next three months Andrea was put through numerous tests and exercises.

Running she slid around a corner of the base and ran between Wheeljack's legs, Frenzy right behind her.

"That's four laps can I stop now?"

Panting, she did a spin to dodge a blast from the spastic little bot.

"One more lap," was all the scientist said before the small 'Con shot at her for slowing down.

They brought in another person to test on. He was a skydiver caught by Starscream.

He cried a lot.

"Be still for a moment."

Wheeljack put a metal collar on her that had the Decepticon symbol hanging from a small chain on front it.

"What's this?"

"It's a tracking device. You can walk around unsupervised now." He pet her head, and in a kind voice he warned her," If you're found by the Autobots don't let them mess with it. If they do it will explode--"

"What?!" Andrea's head snapped in his direction.

"Sorry we can't have them messing with it."

She sighed and looked at it in a mirror. "At least it looks cool."

The skydiver was gone now.

He didn't have a spark.

Starscream took him skydiving.

He left his gear.

"Lord Megatron?"

Megatron glanced down at the girl and returned to his work. "Yes, what is it?"

"I need items and would like to go into town to get them."

He turned back to the small woman. "Will you try to escape?"

Andrea tapped her tracker. "I wouldn't get far."

He nodded his head. "I'll arrange it."

"Thank you."

"Blow it out your tailpipe!"

"Silence human!" The flier dropped Andrea into a river. "You wanted to get clean, this is the best your getting from me."

She shrieked when she hit the water. "Damn it, Starscream!"

Starscream smirked. "What's the matter, fleshling? The water to cold for your weak body?"

Wiping her hair and water from her eyes she pointed at him. "Your mother was a toaster and you were born a glitch!"

The seeker growled and held her under the water untill she blacked out.

When she came to Barricade was carrying her.

"What are you doing up?"

Wrapped in a blanket Andrea looked up to see Megatron at the main computer. "I'm looking for a warmer place to sleep."

"Your quarters are the warmest in the base."

She sighed and pulled her blanket tighter. "Ok, I guess I'll go back there then."

When she turned to go leave, Megatron picked her up and placed her in a cranny on his shoulder. He said nothing and continued on his work.

Immediately she felt warmer. "Wha-"

"Go to sleep."

"A battle simulation? Why?"

Wheeljack placed a visor over her eyes. "Mostly curiosity."

Tilting her head she pulled on a pair of gloves. "Mostly?"

"It will be good to see how you react in battle, can you feel this?" He pressed a button.

Andrea jumped. "Yes. Why mostly?"

"You will be fighting Starscream's ghost data. He just wants to see you fail."

A few moments later a screen showed Andrea standing in the middle of smoke and disaster laughing and shooting at Starscream.

"She's certainly trigger happy."

"What are you doing on top on the mountain?"

Standing up she spread her arms and smiled. "I like the feel of the wind."

Starscream watched her for a second then turned to go inside.

"Starscream, hay you have a moment?" Andrea said turning to the seeker.

"What now girl?" he didn't turn around. "I have work to do."

"Will you throw me off the mountain?"

**^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

**I'm already working on the next chapter. It will take a while to put up though, since I'm in between moving. Sorry guys.**


End file.
